Sonic: A Hero's Journey
by cornholio4
Summary: A reboot of the Sonic series inspired by the shows, games and comics. Sonic and the a freedom a fighters fight to liberate Westside Island from the robot empire of Dr Robotnik.


_Far, far away from Earth in another galaxy is a world that is known as Mobius, a world where the role of dominant species by humans and a race of anthropomorphic creatures known as Mobians, named as such as it was their species that first named the planet Mobius centuries ago._

 _The Mobians and Humans lived in harmony, the largest human settlement of Mobius was the government known as the United Federation protected by the military force known as the Guardian Units of Nations or GUN. One of the largest Mobian settlements was the large Westside Island ruled by the benevolent royal Acorn family._

 _However King Acorn's minister of Science, a brilliant robotics inventor by the name of Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik grew resentful feeling his genius was not as appreciated as he thought it should be. One day with his robot army he staged a coup, having his main enforcer Lyric taking care of the king and queen with the servants managing to get their younger daughter Sally and her playmate Ogilvie to saftey in the Knothole Forest._

 _Robotnik with his robot army claimed rulership of the Westside Island, a decade later he has ruled the kingdom with an iron fist but luckily a band of Freedom Fighters stood up against him and seek to overthrow his tyrannical rule. Plus Robotnik plots to take out the resistance of the Freedom Fighters and take over the rest of Mobius..._

In the Knothole forest of Westside Island were Badnik robots the crutch of Robotnik's robot empire as they were chasing a speeding blue figure. The Badniks design was that of giant multicoloured robot bugs like hornets and caterpillars. The figure then stopped after getting behind several Badniks to show himself as a blue furred hedgehog Mobian with gloves, bandages around his arms and legs, red shoes and a brown scarf. He was fifteen year old Ogilvie Hedgehog who was gifted with supersonic speed since he was born which he used as the main fighter of the Freedom Fighters and earned him the nickname of 'Sonic' which he insists everyone calls them as.

"Hey am I too fast for you." Sonic asked taunting the Badniks as he kept tapping them on their shoulders and moving out of the way using their speed before they could get to him. "You think Robotnik would be able to make you fight better." Sonic said laughing but had to act quickly to dodge lasers coming from a hornet Badnik.

A hornet was aiming for his back but was then sliced in half by a blade. Sonic then waved to a fifteen year old chipmunk female Mobian with red hair, orange fur, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, yellow gloves, light blue cuffs which could summon light blue blades at will, black shorts and dark blue shoes. "Always have to be a show off, don't you Sonic?" chided the chipmunk but then Sonic just gave as shrug.

"Hey that's what I like to do Sal." Sonic told the chipmunk that just rolled her eyes; the chipmunk was Sally Acorn the daughter of the lost king and queen of Westside Island who now lead the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Sally then heard a beeping sound and answered their communication devices. "Yes Tails?" Sonic asked as the screen showed a twelve year old yellow furred fox Mobian with two tails. This was Tails one of the younger Freedom Fighters.

"You and Sally's distraction worked, we got the prisoners of that camp back to the village." Tails told them and Sonic smiled to Sally who just shrugged. Sonic then took Sally bridal style and then ran back to their base before the Badniks could react.

Knothole Village a place filled with huts, tents and treehouses, brought together by those who managed to escape Robotnik's regime and was used as the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic then finished taking Sally there and waved to Tails who was showing the freed prisoners of one of Robotnik's camps.

Sonic shared a high five with Tails and Sally, then came up to Sonic was a woman rabbit Mobian and a six year old rabbit Mobian girl in an orange dress. "I am Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream, we just want to thank you. We were taken from our homes when our village refused to submit to Robotnik's robots a few days ago and we were stuck there. I am so glad you could save us as I would hate for my precious Cream to have to live in such a horrible camp for the rest of her life." Said the woman in a grateful tone.

"It's no problem, saving people is what the Freedom Fighters do!" Sonic said giving thumbs up to an eye roll from Sally. Cream then offered some flower necklaces she just made for the trio and while Tails and Sally took one, Sonic was a bit embarrassed looking at the one Cream was offering him. Sonic finally sighed looking into Cream's eyes and accepted it, putting git on and getting a hug from Cream which caused Sally to laugh.

*S:AHJ*

Mobotropolis the capital of the kingdom Westside Island, was now used by Robotnik as the base of his robotic empire. Citizens were in fear of the Badnik robots that were used as his personal police and military force and there were monitors which played speakers spouting propaganda of Robotnik 24/7. It was a dreary place for the citizens of the once nice and peaceful kingdom.

Inside the palace was a bald headed overweight man with sunglasses, a long brown moustache in black pants and a red naval jacket. The man was of course Doctor Robotnik the ruler of the robot empire that reigned over the Westside Island. He was doing a pose with him making an attempt at a heroic pose with him holding a globe of Mobius, a crown and a king's cape over his shoulder while he had a nervous artist doing his portrait. "...once I take care of that princess and the resistance plus have the rest of Mobius surrender to me, I will have myself crowned King Robotnik... or how about King Julian I... King Robotnik the magnificent..." RObotnik mused to himself with a smile but then heard knocking at the door.

It caused him to lose his balance and fall down dropping the globe, crown and cape, "who dares interupt me..." Robotnik thundered angrily but then enter a large anthropomorphic snake creature wearing a brown robot suit with a diver's dome helmet and robotic claws. "Oh Lyric, sorry about that..." Robotnik said a bit nervously as he saw Lyric main enforcer of his empire and he got up and straightened himself up.

"Pardon me Robotnik sir but I bring dire news." Lyric told Robotnik with a bow and Robotnik had a feeling on what this could be but he nonetheless motioned Lyric to continue. "It seems that another prison camp has been taken down by those meddlesome Freedom Fighters, the hedgehog was of course there..." Lyric told Robotnik and he grew angry at the mention of the best fighter that the resistance against his rule of Westside Island now.

"Lyric, I want you spread the news that I am offering ten million Mobiums for anyone who can bring me that hedgehog dead or alive!" Robotnik told Lyric and he nodded leaving. He then mused to himself while trying to get back into his previous post and picking his stuff up again "once that hedgehog falls, so will the others and then I can concentrate on defeating the United Federation, I will not be denied my place as ruler of Mobius..."

 **This is my reboot of the Sonic story taking cues from the various series, games and comics. My previous attempt at this was a short lived series on deviantart called Sonic: Rise of Heroes (this prologue chapter is kind of a remake of the second chapter of that) but this is my second shot at it. I love Sally's design in the reboot comic universe and whatever your opinions of Sonic Boom (I have not yet seen the show or played the games, only read the first issue of the tie in comic and looking up information online) I have to admit I love Sonic's design as well. Plus I like Lyric's appearance and reading information I decided to add him here as Robotnik's henchman or Henchsnake. Plus the Propaganda speakers came from the cool Sonic fan film (the one with the cameos by the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd) though I think it was mentioned propaganda was used in a story called Kojiokida2.**


End file.
